Ponet/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Ponies awaiting the celebration S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png O Convite Extra Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Twilight and friends see the show starting S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Twilight with drooping ears S1E06.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png Twilight unsure of herself S1E06.png Spike "you show her, AJ!" S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Spike "she's strong, she's beautiful" S1E06.png Spike stunned by Rarity's new look S1E06.png Rarity slightly off-screen S1E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Trixie "show Trixie what you've got" S1E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Canvas is splattered with apple pulp S1E12.png Van Horse id.png A Corrida das Folhas The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Ponies at the finish line S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png As Artistas Candy Mane id.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CM2 S1E18.png As Crônicas das Marcas The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CM2 S1E23.png 2ª Temporada A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash Landing Gracefully S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Speaks to the Crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png Rainbow Dash 'Spike here writes down everything' S2E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png ApprovingGlanceS2E9.png Rarity at a feast S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Lyrica chatting S02E09.png Lyrica bald S02E09.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Mane 6 laughing in snowy Canterlot S2E11.png CM S2E11.png The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Dia do Coração Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Já Estava na Hora Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Ponies afraid of Queen Chrysalis S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Ponies looking up at the changelings S2E26.png Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Três É Demais Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Cadance 'Absolutely nothing' S4E11.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Ponies celebrating S4E12.png Modos Simples Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Townsponies congratulating Rarity S4E13.png Rarity happy S4E13.png Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd cheering S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sweetie walking S4E19.png Sweetie sees ponies running away S4E19.png Salto de Fé Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Make New Friends But Keep Discord Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Slice of Life Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Lyra "it's sort of thrilling" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png Spike solves Ponet's problem S5E10.png Upper Crust in line of delegates S5E10.png Amending Fences Minuette "you might've been busy that day" S5E12.png Diversos First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Ceremony backdrop Royal Wedding Interactive.png AiP End of game.png Micro-Series issue 8 page 5.jpg Twitter promotional Trade Ya!.png Elite Pony Gameloft mobile game.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens